Due to the massive amount of data available for consumption in today's electronic environment, data visualization can be problematic. For example, a mapping application can have access to a multitude of locations (e.g., restaurants, banks, hotels, parks, and so on) that can be displayed as part of a map view. The sheer number of locations available for display, however, can cause a particular map view to become cluttered and reduce the usability of the map view.